


My Mistake...?

by FanaticShipper07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Lance's bisexual panic, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Gays, late night gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticShipper07/pseuds/FanaticShipper07
Summary: Lance hadn't meant to kiss Keith... It was an accident!





	1. The Contact Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Updates will probably be random, even if I try to keep a schedule. Please let me know what you think, comments are appreciated!

Voltron, that big, intimidating tower of mechanical cats. Yep, Lance was a pilot of one of those. The blue one at the bottom, the one that was the  _ best _ at kicking. But that's besides the point. Being a paladin of Voltron meant that Lance had seen a lot of things, done a lot of things, and made a lot of mistakes. A  _ lot _ of mistakes. But he had learned, had still managed to keep the universe afloat, so he counted it as a win.

 

There was one mistake, however, that Lance couldn’t find within himself to regret. He really _should_ _have_ regretted it, he _knew_ that, but it just… felt _right._

 

_ “What the  _ hell, _ Lance?!” _

 

_ “I… I didn’t  _ intend  _ to kiss you! It was an  _ accident!" _ _

 

Yeah, a small, very  _ minor _ slipup, had...  _ very accidentally, _ he might add, caused him and Keith to…  _ make contact. _ If you wanted to be  _ simple _ about it, it was a  _ kiss.  _ Some mouth-on-mouth action neither of them were prepared for.

 

It hadn’t  _ really _ been Lance’s fault, not if you asked  _ him. _ No, he would blame Keith, or the floor, or even the artificial gravity. But Keith would definitely blame Lance for that one. 

 

It had been just after a successful mission, the paladins all tired, but too full of adrenaline to  _ really _ fall asleep. Anything more severe than a bruise or a scrape was nonexistent, so the paladins all hurried to their rooms in order to get rest before they were awoken early by the Alteans, who never seemed to understand the concept of  _ eight hours. _ _ Eight hours _ weren’t nearly enough for Lance to preserve his smooth complexion, but he would make do. Anyway, Lance had been the first into his room, and had begun preparing his face mask. He had opened his door with the intent to grab a glass of water before he applied his mask for the night, when he was suddenly pressed flush against Keith.

 

It had been an  _ accident. _ Lance must’ve tripped, whether it be on the trail of his robe or his own two feet, the contact had been  _ made. _ The contact that Lance was having a hard time forgetting as he laid in his room the very same night, thinking of nothing but the mullet-headed idiot he had accidentally kissed in the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ Soft. _ It was a strange word to describe Keith, but Lance  _ knew _ it fit him just right.  _ Lance, _ of course, had smooth lips and his hair was as soft as his money to spend on conditioner could make it. But when he had thought of  _ Keith, _ he had thought of rough edges. Not soft lips that were slightly opened with the shock of an unexpected kiss. Not soft hair that was  _ unfairly _ soft for someone who probably hardly gave it any attention in the shower. Soft hair that Lance had  _ accidentally  _ buried his fingers in a while ago.  _ Possibly a few hours,  _ he thought to himself as he curled his left hand’s fingers into his covers, wondering if he would be forever doomed to compare everything to the feeling of Keith’s hair.

 

_ Strong.  _ The most obvious word besides  _ moody _ when thinking of Keith, but to Lance, it felt  _ different, _ somehow. Fighting alongside him had been one thing, but being held carefully in his arms was something completely new. Lance had tumbled from his door and had crashed straight into the other paladin that had been going to his room. Their lips collided as well as their bodies, but Keith was quick to lean his weight against the far wall, away from Lance’s door, and steady Lance with his arms. Even while stunned from the kiss, Keith had still kept them both safely upright, for which Lance was both grateful and embarrassed. 

 

_ Keith’s hands on my arms… _ Lance shook his head.  _ Nope. Nope. No, not going there. Not  _ now, _ not  _ ever, _ just never. Never.  _ But Lance thought about it anyway, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks as he felt the ghost of Keith’s touch on his upper arms, where Keith had held him tightly. It had only been a few moments, something entirely fleeting, but it refused to leave Lance’s mind, much like the entire ordeal. Only momentary, but impossible to let go of.

 

The next thought that entered his mind was that of Keith’s expression. The startled, confused look that had crossed his face while he had still held Lance up, as if afraid he would topple again, which might have been a completely justified concern. Lance  _ still _ felt wobbly as he sat up in his bed, pushing the sheets from his legs. Keith had been so…  _ Keith, _ But at the same time, he… hadn’t been? The pinched eyebrows were a common theme with the dark-haired teen, but the open, searching eyes had been startling to  _ Lance. _ When had Keith learned to do  _ that? _ When had he learned to make Lance’s heart feel funny, like it couldn’t possibly beat fast enough?

 

_ Does that mean Keith is a better kisser than me?!  _ The question came unbidden just after he had calmed down enough to lie down again and close his eyes. They shot open once more as he seriously considered the fact that Keith could be better at almost  _ everything. _ _ I don’t  _ know _ that! It only lasted for a few seconds, there’s no way to tell that quickly!  _ Thinking of Keith  _ learning _ how to kiss from some girl back at the Garrison gave him a bad taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he thought back to his  _ own _ first kiss. 

 

He had been  _ chasing  _ her, in a sense, for a few months at least, but she hadn’t spared him a glance. He had tried pick-up lines, compliments, even flowers a few times, but she had never seemed that interested. One day, her friend, the one she was always with, came up to him and just planted a kiss on his lips, before delivering the message from the girl herself: rejection. Flat out, no nonsense, done-zo. It stung, sure, but having his first kiss from a girl passing along a rejection letter? That stung worse. So yeah, thinking about  _ Keith's _ first kiss wasn’t fun, but thinking about his  _ own _ was only marginally better. 

 

_ Aaaaaaaaaaand here we go again,  _ Lance mentally reprimanded himself as he couldn’t help but recall the brief press of Keith against him. Or, rather,  _ him _ against  _ Keith. _ Keith wasn’t the one that  _ fell, _ afterall. But Lance couldn’t help but wish he had been able to stay there, sharing Keith’s space. Even if it had been only a second, he wished Keith hadn’t bolted, and wished  _ he _ hadn’t immediately rushed back to his  _ own _ room.

 

Lance shook his head, hoping the thoughts would fall out, and turned onto his side.  _ Sleep time. Now. Keith can wait. _ His thoughts were distracted once again.  _ Keith… is he thinking about this too? _

 


	2. "We lost one!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When "morning" arrives, will Lance be ready to face Keith again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait! I'll try to update as regularly as I can!

Morning rolled around, Lance having hardly slept for a dobash. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault that the few second interaction had left his thoughts spiraling for  _ hours. _ It was  _ Keith’s _ for… being too  _ perfect.  _ And so, Lance emerged from his room with a slight purple discolouration beneath his eyes. 

 

When he reached the others, he found Hunk happily setting down plates of food goo, Pidge sitting at the table with an expression of murder on her face (she wasn’t a morning person), Shiro helping clean the kitchen area, and the two aliens conversing across the room. Keith was not there.

 

“Hey, guys,” Lance greeted casually, taking a seat next to Hunk’s usual spot.

 

“Hey, man- What  _ happened?”  _ came Hunk’s aborted casual greeting.

 

“Huh?” the brunet questioned eloquently.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Lance looked away, hoping he was only imagining the heat he felt across his cheeks.  _ Stupid Mullet for messing up my beauty sleep,  _ Lance huffed to himself.

 

“You caught me! Too much adrenaline, or somethin’,” Lance excused his condition.

 

“Aw, that sucks, man. You should try ‘n get some rest tonight,” Hunk worried, continuing to set the table with plates of alien food.

 

Lance raised his left hand, “I  _ promise." _

 

“Oath is the  _ right _ hand, McLame,” Pidge interjected, finally awake enough to converse.

 

“Oh, whatever,  _ pidgeon-foot," _ Lance retorted, sticking out his tongue.

 

“Says the one that was up late  _ thinking about someone," _ Pidge guessed, laughing evilly when Lance backed down, looking away with a renewed flush. “Was I  _ right?!" _

 

“No! You’re still half asleep! You don’t get to make fun of me!”

 

“Ya know, you’re right, I shouldn’t even be  _ awake," _ the green paladin agreed, head thunking on the table as she closed her eyes.

 

Hunk looked at her with concern for a moment, “Uh… You still  _ alive _ there?”

 

_ "Unfortunately," _ she said from beneath her arms.

 

“Welp. We lost one!” Lance exclaimed, before getting distracted by the next paladin that entered the dining room. The dark-haired teenager looked as he always did, but Lance couldn’t stop the thoughts pouring back into his head, as though they  _ hadn’t _ been occupying that space for the  _ entire _ night cycle.

 

Messy sleep hair that looked  _ way too soft _ and made Lance want to run his fingers through it  _ way too much. _ A tired pout to his mouth that made Lance want to make him smile  _ way too much. _ _ Would a kiss make him smile?  _ the blue paladin wondered, before immediately following Pidge’s action and slamming his head onto the table.

 

“Lance?” Hunk questioned with concern. “Buddy? I didn’t mean catch up on that sleep  _ now," _ the culinarily skilled paladin continued, poking the brunet’s shoulder with the handle of a spatula.

 

“You’ve lost another one,” he mumbled from beneath his arms, “Say something nice at my space funeral.”

 

The chair next to Lance moved, but the paladin didn’t think anything of it. Maybe Hunk had decided to switch seats and check to make sure he hadn’t actually died.  _ Maybe, _ was the keyword. But  _ no, _ Lance’s hopes were for naught, as when he looked up, he was met with slate-grey eyes that looked  _ different. _

 

Lance had  _ seen _ Keith’s eyes. They  _ lived on a spaceship together, _ there was really no way around it. But Keith had a few default modes, and that was all:  _ Tired, _ _ Angry, _ and  _ Confused. _ Last night, in the hall, Lance had seen another common one:  _ Surprised.  _ But  _ this, _ _ this is new, _ Lance thought to himself, staring at Keith’s expression, peeking out from under his crossed arms. His dark eyebrows were lifted, almost like  _ Surprised, _ but not so high. And his eyes didn’t look  _ Angry _ at all, and  _ Tired _ was only hinted at, not overtaking his features like they normally did early in the morning. No, he looked  _ different. _

 

“... Lance?” the red paladin questioned, expression shifting almost completely to  _ Confused. _

 

The brunet in question blinked at Keith for a moment before sitting up suddenly.

 

Lance watched Keith shift from  _ Confused _ to  _ Surprised. _ “You...  _ good _ there?”

 

“Yeah, totally. I’m _great_!” Lance babbled unconvincingly, earning an eyebrow raise from Keith. _Disbelief?_ _Is that a new one?_ Lance asked himself, before remembering that _Keith_ had sat _next to him._ _After_ what had happened. “Did ya want somethin’?”

 

“Oh, um…” 

 

His expression shifted again, turning to something Lance  _ knew _ he hadn’t witnessed before:  _ Embarrassed. _ _ Thanks for joinin’ the party, _ the paladin welcomed the new mental screenshot of Keith’s emotional reaction, also strangely feeling the urge to tap Keith’s nose just to see what would happen.  _ I’d probably get punched,  _ he reasoned, before focusing back on Keith’s  _ words. _

 

“I…  _ We," _ Keith amended, “need to talk.”

 

Lance felt his stomach drop, like those rollercoasters back on Earth.  _ Do they have  _ alien  _ coasters? _ he wondered idly, trying to dull the panic forming in his mind. “Oh, uh, yeah, that might, uh, might be a good idea…”  _ Real smooth, _ his brain quipped.

 

“After?”

  
Lance was about to ask ‘after  _ what,’ _ when Hunk took his seat on Lance’s  _ other _ side.  _ Oh, he means after we  _ eat. _ Got it.  _ The blue paladin gave the older teen a short nod, before turning away from him and talking casually to Hunk. As if his stomach  _ wasn’t _ on a 50 foot drop coaster.  _ I can do this. Just… don’t look at him. Ignore him and his stupid, beautiful face. And definitely  _ don’t _ think about kissing him again. That would be a  _ terrible _ thing to think about right now, _ his mind helpfully advised, making him think of nothing else.


End file.
